O Diário de InuYasha
by Teffyhart
Summary: [História Baseada em um livro] InuYasha e os outros são mandados em uma viagem para a Amazônia, seriam os primeiros a filmar a floresta para passar essas imagens em uma TV Colorida. Mas coisas estranhas começam a acontecer... [U.A] [Reescrita]


**_O Diário de InuYasha - Teffy Chan Production's_**

_**Desclimer: **InuYasha não me pertence... E bom... o.o Se um dia me pertencer lembre-se... Não sou ladra! xD_

_**Resumo: **(História Baseada em um livro) InuYasha e os outros são mandados em uma viagem para a Amazônia, seriam os primeiros a filmar a floresta para passar essas imagens em uma TV Colorida. Mas coisas estranhas começam a acontecer... (U.A) (Reescrita)_

**Londres, 18 de julho de 1952.**

É a 1º vez que escrevo em um diário. Nunca tive organização nem paciência para mesmo... Sempre faço minhas anotações em folhas avulsas, o que, confesso, me causa problemas tarde, na hora que eu preciso.

Bem, demoro um pouco encontro. Minha bagunça é organizada! É bagunça pra quem vê de fora e não compreende a bagunça de minha organização.

Para ser sincero, o que me obriga a escrever este diário é a consciência profissional. Inicio este diário para relatar os fatos da viagem que estou próximo a fazer. É uma viagem profissional. Daí, a necessidade da ordem num diário, onde poderei anotar os fatos que sucederem no percurso, de maneira organizada e na ordem certa sem correr o risco de perder anotações, como no caso de folhas avulsas.

Começo a escrevê-lo hoje porque foi neste mesmo dia que tive a certeza de que à viagem se realizaria. Acabo de receber a confirmação de um grupo de empresários londrinos, donos de uma recém inaugurada rede de TV. Estão dispostos a patrocinar a viagem.

A viagem é uma expedição até ao pólo sul. Será com certeza uma bela excursão e, se tudo der certo, eu e a minha equipe seremos os primeiros a chegar aquele ponto tão extremo num dirigível e também os 1º a filmar o pólo sul em cores!

A intenção é fazer um documentário que passaria durante as primeiras transmissões de TV em cores, na Inglaterra os custos dá expedição estão orçados em 500 mil libras esterlinas. A jornada duraria três meses e no seu fim devemos retornar à Inglaterra com incríveis imagens das fria e inóspita Antártida.

**Londres, 19 de julho de 1952.**

Hoje tracei um pequeno roteiro para a viagem de pesquisa Partiríamos de porto alegre, onde o dirigível está sendo construído.

Passaríamos pelo atlântico. Aqui resolvi incluir um sobrevôo na terra do fogo, para enriquecer a viagem.

De lá seguiríamos para Antártida e ficaríamos lá por um longo período, até que todas as observações sobre o lugar fossem feitas.

Recebo hoje mesmo, em dinheiro, o patrocínio para a viagem. Um barco do Naraku nosso patrocinador, me levara de volta ao Brasil.

Parto amanha, levando comigo alguns equipamentos de vídeo e parte do material necessário para construir o dirigível. O Primeiro a ser fabricado no Brasil.

Apesar de este ser um feito e tanto, as pessoas lá não sabem, pois uma das exigências de Naraku é de que tudo permaneça no absoluto sigilo. Os patrocinadores mandariam junto comigo também um jovem especialista em filmagem para documentar a expedição.

**Oceano Atlântico, 20 de julho de 1952. **

Sigo viagem rumo ao Brasil. A viagem dura alguns dias, divido a minha cabina com Miroku, um jovem britânico que irá se encarregar de filmar toda a viagem. O material de filmagem foi todo muito bem embalado para que não se danifique durante a viagem até o Rio de Janeiro.

**Rio de Janeiro, Sete de agosto de 1952. **

Finalmente eu e Miroku chegamos ao Rio. Ele ficou muito impressionado com a beleza da Baia de Guanabara e das montanhas verdes. Os dias da viagem, que passamos juntos, foram muito proveitosos.

Expliquei a ele todo o roteiro da viagem. Ele falou-me um pouco sobre a sétima arte. Estamos muito entusiasmados com a ida ao pólo sul, e o tempo que ficamos juntos no navio serviu para tentar convencê-lo de parar me chamar de doutor Inu-Yasha.

Disse-lhe que bastaria Inu-Yasha, que era como todos me chamavam aqui, no Brasil. Não houve jeito. Apesar de já amigos, Mirou não consegue se livrar daquela tão conhecida formalidade britânica que lhe é intrínseca.

Depois de desembarcarmos, providenciamos que o material que trouxemos de Londres seguisse para Porto Alegre de trem. Nós dois tomaríamos um avião. Entretanto, antes de partimos, fomos abordados por dois homens de ternos escuros que diziam ser oficiais do gabinete do presidente Getulio Vargas.

Ele estaria muito interessado em nos falar. Adiamos nossa ida, pois o presidente nos receberia no outro dia, pela manha.

Confesso estar achando muito estranho este súbito interesse do presidente por mim, nunca consigo do governo brasileiro a ajuda necessária para minhas pesquisas. Tenho que constantemente capitalizar recursos no exterior. Bem, minha curiosidade e desconfiança terão que esperar até amanha para serem saciadas.

**Rio de Janeiro, Oito de agosto de 1952.**

Fomos recebidos pelo presidente Getulio Vargas, no palácio do Catete, às 9h da manha.

Pensei então "o que será que ele quer comigo?".

É um homem muito simpático e cortês. Depois das formalidades de apresentação, o presidente foi logo ao assunto. Disse-me que sabia do projeto com os ingleses, sabia de tudo! Sobre a filmagem, a respeito do dirigível também. Congelei àquela hora, logo depois perguntei a ele como descobrira já que se tratava de um assunto sigiloso. Ele apenas respondeu que não era fácil esconder um dirigível.

Varias pessoas de Porto Alegre já o tinham visto e que já ate virara capa de jornal. 'Certamente, Kouga não cumpriu minhas recomendações... ' Pensei então. Depois de sua Excelência me ameaçou discretamente, insinuando que este conluio internacional estava cheirando traição à pátria. Estava disposto a não me punir, se eu me redimisse usando a maquina voadora em prol dos interesses do Brasil.

O presidente então me fez uma interessante proposta. Pagaria o dobro do que os ingleses estavam pagando, para que eu em vez de ir a Antártida ir a Amazônia. Ele demonstrou grande fascino pela floresta e arriscou uma previsão de que certamente a Amazônia deixará de ser um deserto verde para se tornar um berço de uma grande nação. Notei ai a sua voz de um colonizador, certamente. Sua intenção era levar a civilização para uma área das despovoadas do planeta e do Brasil, o que gera uma serie de problemas, o principal deles é a cobiça de outras nações em ocupar uma área riquíssima, que se encontra atualmente desabitada, facilitando um muito uma invasão e facilitando de imediato o contrabando de riquezas amazônicas. Preocupado com essa situação, o presidente contratou vários pesquisadores para trabalharem na floresta, através do POPAR-B.

Lá eu realizaria um trabalho cartográfico, delimitando com precisão as fronteiras do Brasil na desabitada região amazônico. – é um trabalho fundamental para a segurança do Brasil – Falou o chefe da nação. Agora, estou num dilema: "não sei o que eu faço... cumpro meu acordo com os ingleses e vou preso ou se sigo a minha pátria e desonro meu nome pra os outros.".

Sigo viagem para Porto Alegre agora na parte da tarde.

**Porto Alegre, Nove de agosto1952.**

Depois de refletir muito sobre a proposta dos ingleses e do presidente Vargas, decidi atender os dois. Telegrafei hoje aos ingleses solicitando a troca do pólo sul pela Amazônia.

Aleguei que há muito mais para ser filmado na Amazônia do que na gélida Antártida, certamente a demonstração das cores da TV ficaria muito mais atrativa mostrando as cores vibrantes das flores e pássaros de lá.

Se eles aceitarem, conseguirei realizar dois trabalhos ao mesmo tempo, seria uma experiência e tanto. Mas corro um sério risco. O governo brasileiro pode achar que estou trabalhando em prol pros ingleses, mostrando as forças estrangeiras os tesouros do país, por isso terei que ser deveras cautelosos.

**Porto Alegre, 11 de agosto de 1952. **

Recebi hoje a resposta dos ingleses e felizmente ela foi positiva. "Graças a deus! Eles acreditaram nisso! Apesar de ser verdade... '" Aceitaram a idéia de que ainda inexplorada Amazônia é um prato cheio para um documentário! Será uma viajem fantástica! Mas com a mudança de planos surgiu um adorável problema: Estávamos construindo o dirigível em Porto Alegre por este ser mais próximo da Antártida, mas com a mudança de plano iríamos para o lado oposto, o que nos faríamos a dar uma maravilhosa viagem sobre vários estados brasileiros.

Com todos esses impasses resolvidos, tratei de adicionar o Maximo possível à viagem. Está quase tudo pronto, o material já chegou aqui em Porto Alegre. Em poucos dias o dirigível já estará pronto. Miroku já trabalha na instalação dos equipamentos de vídeo e Sesshoumaru "meu meio-irmão que se ofereceu pra ser mecânico" pensei. Ele é mecânico e a piloto que por incrível que pareça é mulher, se chama Sango, ajuda ele às vezes, estão dando os últimos ajustes no motor.

Falta apenas uma pessoa. Uma bióloga. Será que é... Kikiou "Que saudades...".

Pedi aos meus colegas da universidade do Rio que encontrassem alguém muito competente para a missão. Mas até agora não sei quem é.

**Porto Alegre, 12 de agosto de 1952.**

Hoje finalmente, recebi uma resposta dos meus amigos da universidade. Estão me enviando, a única que aceitou fazer a viagem a inescrutável região. Seu nome é Kagome e chega em três dias.

**Porto Alegre, 13 de agosto de 1952.**

Foram feitos os primeiros testes com o dirigível, na fazenda Shikon no tama, de propriedade a minha família, onde construí um hangar que abriga a aeronave.

Os testes correram muito bem. A nave realizou um vôo perfeito.

Tudo teria transcorrido bem, se não fosse pelo um lamentável incidente: "Um caipira da fazenda atirou no dirigível achando que era uma assombração". Por sorte, Sango não se feriu e por mais sorte ainda o gás que usamos é o Helio não o inflamável. De modo que, no final das contas, o prejuízo foi apenas um furo na seda que reveste o balão, que logo foi costurado.

**Porto Alegre, 14 de agosto de 1952.**

Segundo dia de teste com o dirigível. Tudo correu na mais perfeita normalidade. Sesshoumaru testou todos os equipamentos e conclui-se que a maquina trabalhava com perfeição; a aeronave estava pronta para viagem.

Chegou hoje à fazenda Kagome que pra espanto meu, de Sesshoumaru e de Miroku era uma garota muito parecida com a Kikiou, quando chegou mais perto falou:

-Olá meu nome é Kagome e sou a irmã caçula de Kikiou. Ela não pode vir. Por isso estou aqui. – ela disse bem calmamente.

Comecei a reparar nas afeiçoes dela, o que me surpreendeu novamente, ela é linda! Uma bela mulher. "Realmente igual à Kikiou". Pensei então. Mais ela, Kagome, era gentil e tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios. Diferente da Kikiou, ela era gelada, com um olhar extremamente frio. E o Miroku foi falar com ela só que colocou sua mão "amaldiçoada" como ele chama em lugares impróprios. E quando voltou estava com uma marca vermelha no rosto, pra espanto meu e de Sesshoumaru, em forma de mão. Nunca teria imaginado isso.

Bom, voltando, Agora que a equipe está completa, podemos partir. Provavelmente amanha compraremos os suprimentos que faltam e depois de amanha partiremos.

**Porto Alegre, 15 de agosto de 1952. **

Tudo preparado amanha partiremos.

**Mato Grosso (proximidades de Campo grande), 16 de agosto de 1952. **

Saímos Hoje às 6h da manha de Porto Alegre. O nascente estava magnífico e o orvalho resplandecia com a luz do sol.

O dirigível foi se levantando lentamente, e devagar íamos vendo as casas da fazenda ficando pequenas. O gado corria em disparada, assustado com o barulho das hélices. Logo estaríamos bastante altos e poder-se-ia ver as pampas manchadas araucárias e os rios brilhantes como espelhos no chão. E, logo que se via um rio mais adiante, surgia uma vila ou uma cidade que do alto pareciam pequenos formigueiros no infinito verde do Brasil.

Procuramos não passar perto das cidades pra não acontecer novamente àquele incidente... Temos receio de assustar outros.

A viagem prosseguiu tranqüila certa pelo certo cinegrafista que esta com uma coleção de "mãos" no rosto dele. Só que dessa vez foi com Sango. Tenho pena delas. "Como será que elas agüentam serem 'atacadas' toda hora?".

**Mato Grosso, 17 de agosto de 1952.**

O dia transcorreu calmamente a não ser pela aquela bruxa ainda não entendo com a Kikiou e a Kagome podem ser irmãs.

**Amazonas, 18 de agosto de 1952.**

Neste momento, acabamos de entrar no estado do amazonas. São quatro da manha e, ao contrario da noite passada a escuridão é total, pesadas nuvens esconderam a luz da lua e as estrelas, e só sabemos que estamos sobre a Amazônia por causa dos instrumentos de navegação que o Miroku trouxe... Vou admitir nessas horas ele presta pra alguma coisa...

**Amazônia esplêndida, 19 de agosto de 1952.**

Quando este dia amanheceu, ficamos maravilhados, uma imensidão verde encheu nossos olhos até onde conseguíamos enxergar. Verde da floresta densa, fechada. Sem prados ou clareiras, a floresta só cedia para o rio amazonas, que é gigantesco, mas que, se olhando daqui do alto, parece uma fina linha emaranhada na altiva floresta, que por vezes nos transmitia sensação de solidão. Além de nós, não se via o mar de arvores qualquer sinal de vida humana. Agora temos certeza de que esta será uma aventura e tanto! Sango disse que nunca viu tanta arvore junta em toda a sua vida, e que seria difícil descer por aqui. As copas das arvores eram bem fechadas, formando uma massa bem expressa e verde.

**Amazônia, 23 de agosto de 1952.**

Continuamos com as pesquisas, na Amazônia há muito material de pesquisa!

**Amazônia, 23 de agosto de 1952.**

Continuamos com as pesquisas, na Amazônia há muito material de pesquisa.

**Amazônia, 24 de agosto de 1952.**

Coisa estranha, não me lembro de ter escrito duas vezes no meu diário...

Bem posso ter me enganado. É esquisito. Mais um fato estranho que se soma aos acontecimentos sinistros que aconteceram nos últimos dias. Todos andam tendo sensações de que já viram certas coisas acontecerem antes. Ainda há o clarão no céu de ontem, e agora estas paginas repetidas no meu diário. Tememos que tenhamos feito um mal para a natureza e uma virá e nos punirá. Ou apenas estejamos cansados... Só isso.

Seguimos viagem. Logo pudemos avistar o Rio Solimões, o qual seguiremos até o rio Japurá, próximo da fronteira da Colômbia. Ancoramos o dirigível e desceremos para reabastecer-nos de água.

A água do rio era límpida e podia-se ver o fundo com os peixes nadando. O lugar era tão paradisíaco, que resolvemos tirar o dia pra vadiar. Ficamos brincando com as águas do rio. Até arriscamos uma pescaria. Com peixes que pescamos, improvisamos um almoço. Depois de satisfeitos, cada um amarrou sua rede na melhor sombra que achou e caiu no sono em pleno paraíso.

Dormimos sob a fresca sombra das árvores, apesar dos mosquitos, que acho que nos acostumamos.

Só fui acordar mais tarde com a chuva pontual pingando em meu rosto. Já era tarde. Tínhamos que voltar ao aeróstato. Alcançamos com dificuldade Kagome. Ventava forte e chovia grosso. Era uma chuva diferente da de sempre do fim da tarde.

Eu e Mirou sofremos para chegar ao dirigível, apesar de Sango se esforçar para deixá-lo no lugar. De repente começou a relampejar e cortar o céu com seu estrondoso barulho. Do nada após eu e Miroku conseguir subir a bordo, a aeróstato de repente começou a rodar e rodar muito fortemente, Sango saiu às pressas do controle dizendo que não funcionava como deveria. Todos juntos ficaram, eu, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Kagome... Acendemos uma vela para ver se podíamos fazer algo quanto aquilo, em poucos minutos a vela apagou. E o dirigível parou de rodar quando fomos ver o que havia acontecido fomos para o lado de fora (apenas eu coloquei a cabeça pra fora) e vi que já não estávamos no mesmo lugar de antes. Estávamos no meio do mar. Se nenhuma terra a vista.

**Em algum lugar desconhecido, 24 de agosto de 1952.**

Ainda não sabemos onde estamos mais felizmente avistamos terra. Era um lugar muito grande e tinha construções altas e que pareciam se fortes, bem fortes. Achamos um lugar para pousar. Íamos perguntar onde estávamos, mas pra surpresa nossa,não falavam a nossa língua. Fomos então procurar alguém que nos entendesse achamos, ele falou que estávamos no futuro que essa terra de chamava Bolívia.

**Em algum lugar, um de setembro do futuro.**

Sofremos novamente com uma pequena tempestade, essa, nos levou a um lugar que era apenas uma planície vermelha, na qual era difícil respirar e não havia nem água nem comida por perto. Espero achar água rapidamente, pois não temos mais água. Todos estão quietos em seus cantos sozinhos, a não ser por Miroku e Sango que estão juntos, pra falar a verdade não se largam.

**Em algum lugar, cinco de setembro do futuro. **

Achamos finalmente população! Pra ser mais exato estávamos perto de uma grande rocha com um belo castelo em cima. Lembrava muito a Terra o que nos fez ficar muito feliz. Mas infelizmente quando chegamos perto algo nos refletiu. Batemos em uma barreira invisível e caímos sobre uma cidadezinha que descobrimos que o nome é circular. Eles falavam um ruído estranho e começou a nos puxar para um local e parou em frente a um local muito parecido com um templo. Ele apontava para si mesmo e falava "Groc" entrando no templo achamos em senhor que aparentava ter muita idade. Eu tentei me comunicar com ele através da linguagem dos sinais, para surpresa nossa ele falava português claramente. E perguntou se éramos deuses pôs essa língua era sagrada, e falo-nos que estávamos em Dorges, à antiga Terra. Perguntei-o se podia falar mais sobre Dorges então ele nos contou a seguinte historia:

_**FlashBack**_

"_No inicio, o planeta era grandioso e rico em fauna e flora. Havia água em abundancia. Seus habitantes viviam felizes e com muita fartura de alimentos. Mas os habitantes foram evoluindo e a ganância tomou conta de suas almas._

_Exploraram ao Maximo, em nome da riqueza e poder. Cortaram as árvores, poluíram os rios, os mares, e por fim contaminaram o ar. A ambição não teve limites. O homem guerreou com homem. Criaram armas mortíferas._

_As armas mortíferas não eram para se usar, apenas para assustar. Mas ouve um acidente: A arma mortífera explodiu devastou o planeta, poluiu as águas mais do que já estavam poluídas. Matou animais e plantas. Envolveu a terra de poeira vermelha. Escondendo o sol._

_Tudo parecia morto, mas não estava. Alguns sobreviveram se escondendo em uma caverna. Todavia estavam fadados a acabar. O planeta se transformou em um grande deserto vermelho e inóspito. Mas, por um milagre, conseguiram se salvar. Uma viajante do espaço, conhecedora dos mistérios do Universo, resolveu interferir._

_Propôs aos sobreviventes que em troca de cuidarem de seu jardim ela forneceria-os água e oxigênio."_

_**Fim do FlashBack**_

Ficamos abobalhados com a historia.

**Dorges, seis de setembro de 2320.**

Decidimos então ir a Antártida, buscar um iceberg para trazer ao povo, e acabar com a miséria.

Partiremos amanha cedo.

**Algum lugar do oceano, sete de setembro de 2320. **

Estamos sobre um oceano que acreditamos ser o pacifico... Só que ele está totalmente escuro e tem um mau cheiro acredita-se ser dele.

**Antártida, 16 de setembro de 2320. **

Chegamos a Antártida, pegamos o gelo e felizmente já estamos partindo.

**Dorges, 25 de setembro de 2320.**

Chegamos hoje à tardinha na cidade circular... Na hora que íamos descer com o gelo que já estava bem menor graças ao calor fomos atraídos para o castelo... Então Miroku foi mais rápido e cortou o as cordas do iceberg, mas isso só ajudou a irmos mais rápido para a barreira, chegando bem perto fechamos os olhos porque achávamos que iríamos nos espatifar contra a barreira, pelo contrario! Pousamos calmamente no jardim florido, olhando para baixo vimos o gelo derretendo e formando um pequeno lago no chão com o povo curioso em volta.

Nós, guiados pela curiosidade, fomos para o castelo, mas antes saciamos a nossa fome com frutas e mais frutas. Não podia compreender com um ser tão adiantado, com conhecimentos capazes de fazer uma rocha gigante flutuar no ar, não compartilhasse essa fartura com o povo a morrer de fome e sede metros abaixo.

À medida que nós nos aproximávamos, podíamos ver como era magnífico o palácio de formas esquisitas. Três altas torres com estranhas construções esféricas flutuando em seus cumes, não ligadas à torre: apenas pairavam sobre elas.

Paralelamente as torres erguem-se grandes pilastras, as quais sustentavam no alto delas jardins suspensos. As pilastras se ligam através de uma ponte, a um edifício em forma de cúpula que fica exatamente no meio e mais alto ponto da construção. As torres se fixam sobre uma construção cúbica com uma abertura em forma triangular, dentro dessa abertura uma porta retangular com inscrições em ouro. Todo o prédio era de alvo material. A porta estava aberta e nós entramos.

Por dentro parecia que era maior do que do lado de fora. Era incrível! Logo na entrada, um grande salão que parecia não ter fim. A luminosidade dentro do palácio vinha de estranhas esferas que pairavam em vários pontos do grande recinto. Caminhamos um pouco pelo salão até chegar ao meio dele que era marcado por um circulo, chegamos mais perto e do circulo apareceu uma escada caracol.

Estávamos agora sobre um dilema: seja lá o que fosse, queria que subíssemos à escada. Talvez fosse uma emboscada. Decidimos que eu e Sango subiríamos e Kagome, Miroku e Sesshoumaru ficariam vigiando no primeiro degrau da escada.

Começamos a subir a escada em caracol. Nunca vi tantos degraus em minha vida! Demoramos a chegar ao topo. Estávamos exaustos, ao fim da subida havia uma sala de teto cônico e uma janela mais nada! Fizemos à única coisa que poderíamos fazer, olhamos pela janela, estávamos no alto de uma das torres, a torre central, como não havia mais o que fazer lá decidimos que íamos voltar para junto dos outros. Na hora que íamos sair abriu-se um feixe de luz atrás de nós, quando olhamos para ela parecia que ela nos hipnotizava e nos atraia para lá, ela após alguns segundos depois, nos tele transportou, estava em uma outra sala, nessa não havia paredes e continha uma grande cadeira vermelha no meio. Nessa tinha uma bela mulher sentada, ela tinha uma pele alva, tinha tanto os olhos como os cabelos meio soltos, meio preso negros. Lembrava-me a Kagome.

Ela era muito estranha era fria. E logo nos contou a mesma historia que o sacerdote no contou. Revelou-nos que seu nome era Kikiou.

E um pouco depois disse que nos éramos um serio perigo para aquela população e que teríamos que ser eliminados. Ela começou a atirar uma estranha arma que da qual saiam raios.

Corríamos por todos os lugares, até que ela sem querer atingiu uma das "paredes" que descobrimos ser uma ilusão, fez-se um buraco no qual por ali saímos correndo. Chegamos ao topo da construção aonde havia jardins suspensos. Kikiou ainda estava atrás de nós, resolvemos então cada um seguir para um lado e descer, chegando lá em baixo nós nos víamos novamente.

Seguimos caminhos diferentes, Kikiou optou então, por ir atrás de Sango.

Cheguei lá embaixo novamente, mas não via Sango em lugar algum, saímos correndo para o lado de fora, mas infelizmente Sango também não estava lá. Mirou estava já muito preocupado, não muito diferente de nós, fomos ao dirigível e pegamos as dinamiteis que tinham lá. Entramos novamente no palácio e achamos Sango sendo segurada por Kikiou e com uma arma na cabeça. Miroku em seu ultimo ato, correu ate lá e jogou uma dinamite bem próxima de Kikiou, que soltou Sango e atirou em Miroku, Esse estava caído no chão, já que o raio tinha atravessado o peito dele. Miroku tinha morrido, para decepção de Sango.

Então todos se separaram novamente eu, Kagome e Sesshoumaru fomos para uma escada que tinha a direita, e Sango e Miroku tinham ido para o outro lado. Entramos em uma câmara que de tempos em tempos se enchia de água e as pedras que lá continham absorviam a água. Dentro daquela estranha sala não havia gravidade. Kikiou atrás de nós só que agora atirando com mais cuidado para não destruir a maquina. Um tiro perdido disparado por Kikiou refletiu-se na parede de metal bem atrás das rochas e voltou para ela com força total. Kikiou Morreu.

Saímos daquele estranho lugar e encontramos Sango e Miroku dentro de uma sala só que Miroku estava envolvido por uma luz branca. Sango nos contou que achou esse aparelho que cura as pessoas e não pensou duas vezes e colocou Miroku lá dentro. Minutos depois Miroku estava vivo e cem por cento curado!

**Dorges, 17 de Janeiro de 2335.**

Eu e Kagome estamos casados, e já tivemos um filho. Sango e Mirou também, e é claro Sesshoumaru se apaixonou por uma Garota daqui seu nome é Rin. Bem, agora a permanência aqui me preocupa, não quero que meu filho seja criado aqui!

**Dorges, 15 de março de 2342.**

Dorges ou Terra, já pode caminhar com as próprias pernas. A "semente" como Kikiou chamava tinha se tornado a mais nova aldeia.

**Dorges, 20 de Março de 2343.**

Partiremos hoje cedo da semente, apenas: eu, Kagome, Julio (meu filho), Sango, Miroku e Gabriel. Pois Sesshoumaru queria continuar com sua amada Rin. Estamos tentando encontrar a passagem que nos trouxe pra cá e tentar voltar.

**Dorges, 30 de março de 2343.**

Estamos diante de uma tempestade muito parecida com a que nos trouxe para cá. Talvez seja a passagem de volta. Estamos por cima da tempestade, ou passagem. Na duvida, não vamos arriscar. Amarraremos esse diário a uma corda e o lançamos nas nuvens densas. Se a corda voltar vazia, será um sinal de que é uma passagem, mas, se o diário voltar, significará que é apenas uma tempestade de poeira na terra do futuro.

Não sabemos também se há mesmo uma passagem, se o diário seguirá o mesmo destino que nós, pois vamos entrar na tempestade em tempos diferentes. Também não temos certeza de que iremos voltar ao passado, podemos ir mais adiante em um futuro horrível ou maravilhoso, como também podemos cair no passado distante em milhares de anos. Então, pedimos a você que pegou este diário. Seja em que tempo for, reflita sobre o mundo e o que o homem fez e faz com ele. O que você pode fazer para melhorar isso? Sei que o que te peço não é simples, mas necessário. Somos testemunhas de que o homem não precisa descer ao inferno. O inferno poderá ser a Terra! Em um futuro distante ou próximo de você! Pense a Respeito!


End file.
